


Criminal Minds One Shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

One shots with the whole team, no romantic relationships


	2. Kittens

“Hey Pen! I’m home!” You call closing the door behind you.  
“Oh hey! Hey!” Your roommate comes hurrying toward you on too high high heels. She looks suspicious and you fold your arms over your chest.  
“Pen what is it?”  
“Well, please don’t get mad at me.”  
“Oh god.” You groan. Last time she said that to you she’d bought fifteen turkeys to save them from Thanksgiving. You’d found a turkey farm but your backyard stunk for weeks afterwards. “What did you bring home this time? Chicken?”  
“No, not chicken.”  
“But it’s something.”  
“Well, yea but I swear it’s for a good cause.” You look at her and shake your head, she looks anxious and won’t let you get any further into the house that the two of you share.   
“Pen.”  
“Okay, so I was walking from the FBI to the sandwich shop on fourth that we like so much and there was this box just sitting on the side of the road. I know that, you it could have been a bomb but I was with Derek. You know how he was on the bomb squad in Chicago right? I’ve told you that.”  
“Penelope, back to the point please.”  
“Right, sorry. So Derek checks inside the box and he finds them and I couldn’t just leave them there so I bought a bunch of stuff to take care of them until we find a home for them.”  
“What are they Penny?” You ask.  
“Kittens.” She admits.“Kittens?”  
“Yea, five of them.”  
“So we have to find homes for five kittens.”   
“Yea, but they’re really cute kittens.”   
“Let me see.”  
“The vet said that they’re probably six weeks old.” She says leading you into the living room and hurrying over to the large box that seems to be moving on it’s own. There are three black and white kittens, one orange and one all black.  
“Awe Penny. They’re so cute!” You say softly, “I’d love to keep all these guys but we can’t have five kittens.”   
“Can we have two?”  
“I suppose. Which one do you want?” To your relief she scoops up the orange kitten.   
“I named him Boo.”   
“Boo?”   
“He’s orange like a pumpkin, and pumpkins are for Halloween and Halloween is when people try to scare you by saying Boo!” She explains holding the kitten up when she says his name. He takes a second to look at you then meows softly. “Which one do you want?” You pick up the black kitten.   
“I named that one too.”  
“What?”   
“Jinx.”  
“I love it.”  
“Because black cats are unlucky.”   
“Yes! I love it!” The kitten runs his jaw against your thumb. The kitten climbs up onto your shoulder and falls asleep quickly. You smile and let one of the other kittens out of the box. Kittens. Thank god it was only kittens.


	3. Good Plan

“So why are we here again?” Penelope asks as the two of you make your way into the building.   
“There’s been a security breach and since this company works with the military we’ve been tasked with figuring out whose the breach. You hacking into the system and me hacking into their brains.” You flash your creds at the security guard who glares at the pair of you as you place your gun and badge on the tray then walk through the metal detector.   
“So it was a tech crime?” Penelope looks pleased.   
“Yea, so I brought the goddess of technology.” You shoot her a grin and she laughs.   
“True my darling. True.” You get on the elevator and take it to the basement where you’d been told the servers were. You’re to stay with Penny until she’s done doing all her hacking then the two of you will question the suspects. You’re texting with Hotch when a siren goes off.   
“Is that because of you?” You ask glancing over at her.   
“No.” She looks worried.   
“What’s wrong Pen?”  
“It’s a bio-hazard alarm.”  
“What?”   
“They do medical trials for specific drugs here too. One of them is a bio-hazard. We need to evacuate.” She starts to pack up her laptop when you hear them. The pop, pop, pop of gunshots. They’re too close.   
“We need to move now.” You say pulling your gun from its place at your hip and switching the safety off.   
“What’s going on out there?”  
“I don’t know but we need to get somewhere that has a lock on the door and isn’t made of glass walls.”  
“Okay, let’s go.”  
“Right Pen.” You say softly covering her six. “You’ve gotta be the front eyes.”  
“Oh my god. Oh my god.” She sounds panicked.   
“Pen!” You snap glancing over your shoulder at her.   
“Sorry sorry.” The voices are closer now and you’re getting anxious about finding a place to hide.   
“I see a door.”  
“Let’s see what’s inside.” You hear the door creak slightly as she opens it.   
“It’s a storage closet.” She tells you.   
“It’ll have to do.” You whisper and follow her inside. You lock the door and press your back to it just hoping that you hadn’t been spotted. You pull your phone from your pocket and groan softly when you notice that you’ve got no signal. “We need to get in touch with the team.”  
“We have no service.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay, let’s see what we have in here.” She whispers as she quietly starts to dig around in the small room. After a few quiet minutes she makes a triumphant noise.   
“What?”  
“Walkie talkies!”  
“Can you rig them to transmit to our office?”  
“No but if we can get access to the mainframe again I can send the team a message.” You nod and shove an earbud into your ear.   
“You’re gonna have to direct me on what to do.”   
“What no! I’m coming with you.”   
“Penelope. You’re not exactly the most cool, calm and collected. Just tell me what I’m looking for. I can do this.”  
“Are you sure?” She asks nervously.  
“Positive.” You give her a little grin, “Here,” you pass her your knife. “This might be of use.”  
“To hurt someone?”  
“Not necessarily. It can also be used as a tool.” You listen closely and are sure that no one is coming before popping open the door. You close it and creep down the hallway back the way you came from. Once you reach the room you’d been in you hit the talk button. “Okay Pen. I’m in.”  
“It’s going to be a blue port.”   
“Found it.”   
“There should be a wire nearby that isn’t plugged in.”  
“There’s like a big box thing plugged into it instead.”  
“Oh, they’re good. Are there numbers on it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Read them to me.”  
“673999503746244123110. Got it?”  
“One second. One second.” She mutters, “Yes! We’re in! Now get back here!” She says excitedly and you do as she asks and hurry back to the closet. Slipping inside you’re relieved to see that Garcia has gotten to work on connecting to the team.   
“How’s it going?” You ask softly and she opens her mouth to answer when the PA system screeches to life. You wince at the sound.   
“Penelope Garcia. We know you’re here. We know you’re a hacker and that you work for the FBI. If you don’t come to the front lobby we will kill a hostage every ten minutes. The clock starts now.”   
“Oh my god. Oh my god what are we going to do?”  
“I’ll go. You get in touch with the team.”  
“What!”  
“They want you for a reason. If you go I’ll never get in touch with-”   
“Hey Baby Girl.” Derek’s voice comes from the computer.   
“You were saying?” She smirks.   
“Oh Penelope you wonderful badass!” You whisper then move to the screen, “Morgan there’s been an attack at Livewire Inc.” you say cutting to the point.   
“What?”  
“I have a plan though.”  
“Is it a good one?”  
“No.” Penelope cuts in.   
“I have a plan okay? Are you in or not?”  
“Fine. Let me get the team.” They gather and you go over your plan then they move out quickly.   
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Penelope asks quietly and you nod. Passing her your gun you head out of the room and move toward the elevator. You make it to the lobby without getting stopped.   
“Agent Garcia.” A mans voice asks.   
“Oh, I’m not an Agent. I’m a technical analyst.”  
“We know. This way.” He shoves you ahead of him and you go, at least until you’re around the corner. You turn on your heel, grab the side of his head and knock it against the wall. There’s a soft thud and he goes down. You catch him before he hits the ground then lay him down.   
“He’s unconscious. Please tell me they’re close.” You say to Penelope.   
“Two minutes.”  
“What’s left on the countdown clock?”  
“One minute eight seconds.”  
“Damn it!” You hiss then continue down the hallway. You need to draw them away from the hostages. You set up the tripwire then let out a shriek that could raise the dead. Sure enough two men come running out toward you. “He! He just collapsed!” You cry pointing behind you to where you’ve dragged the man who was escorting you. The two come running toward you, both catching their ankles on the ground. One you knock out with a quick blow the other you put into a sleeper until he too goes unconscious.   
“Thirty seconds until they’re in!” Penelope sounds excited. You hear gunfire a moment later.   
“Pen?”  
“They’re okay. Where are you?”   
“Up the stairs and to the left.”  
“They’re on their way.” Sure enough Hotch and Morgan round the corner a few seconds later. They cuff the three men you’ve knocked out then Hotch passes you his spare gun and the three of you move into the other room.   
Two men swing around guns up and one fires at you only to fall as one of your collages shoots him. His partner drops his weapon and holds his hands up.   
It doesn’t take long to clear the building, stop in and get Penelope.   
“Hey. Nice plan.” Morgan says giving you a little nudge.   
“I’m just glad it worked.” You laugh softly. It was a crazy plan, going in unarmed and as Penny but knowing your team was coming and that you didn’t need a gun to kick some ass had made you confident in your plan. It was a damn good plan.


	4. Chatty

“Mornin’ Chatty.” Morgan teases. You blush then give him a soft smile.   
“Morning.” You respond softly. In the six weeks you’ve been here the team has learned that you’re not much of a talker. Not because you’re a snob or a bitch like people assume, but because you’re shy as hell. It was something that had driven your Homecoming Queen, busy bee mother absolutely bonkers.   
But you liked it here. Your coworkers respected your need for space but still always invited you out to the bars they visited. Sometimes you went, sometimes you didn’t. When you did go you tended to be one of the first to leave, crowds make you uncomfortable.   
“You need a ride to the jet?” Morgan asks leaning against the wall of the elevator as it sinks.   
“You don’t mind?”   
“Not if it’s you my little motor mouth.” Morgan somehow always came up with nicknames that sound like you never shut up but didn’t make you feel like you had to live up to them in any way. It was almost like he liked that most about you. That you didn’t waste time with words.   
“Thanks.”   
You pass the jet ride reading over the case files. You have a system now, read it once, listen to the team spitball ideas, add things you think might be important while taking notes. Then you read it again taking a second set of notes then combine the two. Rossi thinks you’re too anal but more than once you’re immense amount of note taking has saved your ass, your brain just seems to work better if you write it all down. It’s a short flight and it doesn’t take long for you and Hotch to get to the station. You’re introduced to the local police force and notice the shift in body language in one of them but can’t quite place what it is. Lots of police don’t like when the FBI comes into their territory and “takes over”. Hotch is in talking with the Chief when the cop comes over.   
“Damn. If I’d known the girls in the FBI were so sexy I woulda signed up a long time ago.” He says invading your space. You don’t say anything. Men like this usually back off if you don’t say anything. He opens his mouth again when Morgan walks into the room, “Let me know if ya’ll need anything.”  
“Thanks Officer.” Morgan says with a nod and you get back to work.   
You start to dread being left alone in the conference room. Your officer friend always comes back in when you’re alone. Making some sexist comment about you, your body, and how hot he thinks you are. The third day of this you finally snap.   
“Well if it isn’t Agent Sexy.” He coos putting a coffee down next to you.“  
“Please leave me alone.”  
“Come on. One date.”  
“No thank you.”  
“Just coffee.”  
“I said no.” His hand rests on your ass and you turn quickly and throw a solid right hook into his face then pin him against the window. He goes to fight back when you knee him in the junk. “Listen to me and listen well you fucking jackass. I. Said. No. Cops like you are the fucking reason that women don’t report sexual assaults. Because you’ll only see them as a piece of ass. I’m not cool with that. When someone says no. They fucking mean no. Do you understand me?”  
“It was a compliment.”  
“Fuck you!” You snarl. “Being harassed by your dumb ass for the last three days has not been a compliment. It’s been sexual harassment.” The entire station is silent but you don’t care. “Touch me again and I’ll break whatever it is you’re touching me with. And don’t think I won’t be asking around and checking up on you. You pull shit like this again with another woman, any woman, and I find out. I’ll personally come down and take your badge. Got it?”  
“Yes ma'am.”  
“Good.” You sneer then let him go. He moves out into the bullpen and you level the rest of the cops with a glare. “What?” You snarl and they get back to work.   
“Damn mama.” Morgan says coming into the room. “That was awesome. Why didn’t you tell us he was bugging you.”  
“I don’t need you fighting my battles.” You say with a shrug. “I think I found something.”  
“Hold on. Hold on.” Rossi says, “Can we at least talk about how badass that was?”  
“I didn’t know you had that in you!” Reid says looking just a little bit more terrified of you than before. JJ just laughs and shoots you a wink. She’s sparred with you a few times and knows what you’re really capable of.   
“In college my roommate got drunk and was raped. The cops didn’t believe her because she’d been drinking, they blamed her for it and she ended up dropping out of school. Sexual assault doesn’t fly with me.”  
“Me either.” Hotch growls, he glares out into the bullpen and makes for the door.   
“Hotch no!” You cry blocking his path. “I don’t need you fighting my battles either.”  
“I want him gone.”  
“He wasn’t harassing you!”  
“Yea, he was harassing you!”   
“Aaron.” You whisper and he looks down at you in surprise. “If he bothers me again you can rip his head off. After I get a good few licks of course. But right now let it go. We’ve got to find this UnSub.” His hazel eyes search your face for a second then he sighs.   
“Fine.”  
“Thank you.” You go to the board and show the team what you’ve found. They agree it’s something to look into and head out. Morgan is behind you, Hotch in front of you and you know your whole team is just waiting for Officer Morrison to look at you. He doesn’t.   
“Hey by the way.” Morgan says before climbing into the other SUV, “Nice right hook Chatty.”


	5. Red

You can’t believe it. You’re finally going to be reunited with your old Quantico roommate JJ. You’ve stayed in touch the past ten years but you haven’t had the opportunity to work together until now. She had called you. Wanted to know if you were happy working sex crimes and to be honest you had been craving a change. A spot on the BAU had opened up and she had thought of you, which is how you found yourself standing outside of the glass doors to that lead to the BAU. JJ notices you when she stands to get more coffee. The blonde’s face breaks into a grin and she waves you in causing the two men at desks near hers to turn and look. One is a tall, curly haired, skinny boy with skin that needs some sunlight and the other is his polar opposite. Dark skin with tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves and collar, he’s mostly muscle with a bald head and neatly trimmed facial hair. Entering the bullpen you squeeze JJ in a tight hug and she lets out an uncharacteristic squeal. When she releases you she smiles and grabs your hand, dragging you to her desk and the two men.   
“Agent Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid.” Morgan nods when she introduced him and Reid had waved. “This is my old roommate Mara Bowes. She’s going to be filling the open spot on the team.” She beams over at you.   
“Agent Bowes?” A dark haired man calls from the doorway of an office.   
“Yes sir.” He motions you into the office and you head up. JJ whistles at you from down below and you flip her off behind your back. You hear her laughter follow you into the office. “Door shut?”  
“No you can leave it open. I just have some paperwork for you.”   
“Oh, awesome Agent, um,”  
“Hotchner. I’m the unit chief sorry about that.” He smiles, “please call me Hotch.” You nod and take the file of paperwork from his desk. “JJ said she’d show you around.”   
“Sounds good.” You head back out into the bullpen and see both Morgan and Reid laughing and JJ is grinning. They all look up at you and sober immediately. Oh god. What has JJ told them? “JJ.” You say in a low warning tone. “What did you tell them?”   
“Nothing.” She says a little too innocently.   
“She just told us you were a good dancer.” Reid says with a smile.   
“We’d love to see some of your moves or do you only do them in your underwear?” Morgan asks biting back a grin.   
“JJ!” You cover your face with a hand. “That was one time!” Oooh you were so getting her back for this.   
——————————————-  
“That was fun.” You say wiping your face with your towel. It’s been two months and thankfully you’re fitting into the team well. After JJ’s little story time you had gone home and broken out some old photos you had of her. One where she was clearly drunk and wearing a fake Santa Claus beard on her face. You had framed it and put it on your desk until someone noticed and made a comment. You were more than thrilled that the one who had noticed was Garcia. She had immediately taken a picture and made it her background then slyly pointed it out to the rest of the team. JJ had taken two more days to notice, it might have been longer if Reid hadn’t brought her a Santa hat to “go with her beard.” You had removed the photo after that but Garcia still had it as her background.   
“Yea, have you sparred with JJ yet?” Morgan asks after a swig of his sports drink.   
“No, she keeps claiming she’s too busy but I think she still remembers last time.”   
“What happened last time?”  
“I pinned her in less than three minutes.”  
“I’ve been training with her she’s good.”  
“We’ll have to see whose better soon.” You say with a grin departing into the ladies locker room. After a quick shower with your Bluetooth speaker blasting your music you yank on your favorite bra and underwear set, both a deep red and continue to groove out while drying your hair. You don’t hear the door open, and you certainly don’t hear him call your name. To his credit he doesn’t laugh, doesn’t make a sound so you don’t know how long he’s been standing there when you turn to grab your shirt.   
“Ahhh!” You shriek when you see him. He’s got his go bag in one had, sweatshirt in the other and one hell of an amused look on his face. “Damn it Morgan you scared the hell out of me!” You snap yanking on your shirt.   
“Sorry.” He says with a small chuckle, “I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite. I was gonna call Garcia but she’s on a date tonight.”  
“Sure.” You say stepping into your jeans and sliding them over your butt to button them. “What are you thinking?”  
“Burgers?”   
“Yes.” You grab your own go bag after twisting your damp hair up into a bun. “Let’s go.”  
“Well I learned two things tonight.” Morgan says after the last sip of his beer.   
“What’s that?” You say before biting into another French fry.   
“JJ isn’t a liar and you do have moves.” You shoot him a glare before he adds, “Red.”  
He never does stop calling you that.


	6. After the Mayhem

The first twenty minutes of the ride is awkward. Morgan is gripping the wheel tightly, he still has some dirt on the side of his head. Hotch is doing that stone face he does when he’s bothered by something. Probably not being able to save Agent Joyner. This was exactly why you had invited yourself along on this little car ride. Unbuckling your seatbelt you crawl in between the two men.   
“Um Kent what are you doing?” Morgan asks looking at you in confusion.   
“You guys are so boring.” You say seriously. You click on the radio and turn it way down so it’s more a whisper in the background. You switch it to the AUX and plug in your phone.   
“Would you buckle please?” Hotch asks glancing over at you. You kiss him on the cheek then drop back with a a grin.   
“Yes dear.” You tease as a blush creeps up his neck. Clicking your seatbelt back into place you turn on the most bubblegum pop you can find. Morgan’s least favorite.   
“Uh uh baby girl.”  
“Alright. You have a choice then, quit being pissed at Hotch and I won’t play it.” He lets out a long sigh.   
“Okay, Hotch. I disagree with your assessment but I respect you enough to take what you said into consideration and try to work on it.” Hotch nods then you scroll through your channels to Hotch’s least favorite. Hard metal. It comes on and Hotch pulls the AUX cord out of your phone.   
“I can still play it through my phone Hotch.” You say with an evil grin. Putting the phone directly behind his head. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened to Agent Joyner. She wouldn’t want that.”   
“You’re terrible comforter Kent.” Morgan grumbles and you laugh.   
“I know. I have to get him out of his head first. Comfort second.”  
“Okay! Fine! It wasn’t my fault.” Hotch growls.  
“Do you mean it?”  
“Yes. I did everything I could.” You turn the hard rock off then switch it to a station you can all agree on. The 80’s. The first song that comes on is “Hungry like the Wolf”. You burst out laughing and both men glance at you, Hotch from over his shoulder and Morgan through the rear view mirror.   
“I was just going to ask if we could stop for something to eat. I’m starved!” Hotch chuckles softly and Morgan shakes his head.   
“I have never met a woman so tiny that eats as much as you baby girl.” Morgan laughs.   
“It’s the stress of putting up with you guys. My stress uses all the energy I get from the food.” You tease.   
“I wish Reid was here to have heard that.” Hotch says with a chuckle, “just so he could tell you how wrong that was.”  
“No you don’t.” You counter with a smile, “you’d shut him up with a groan after about thirty seconds.”   
“Thirty seconds!” Morgan protests as he pulls the SUV off of the freeway and toward a diner. “That’s it?”  
“That’s it? You’d only last about eight seconds!” Morgan pulls a face causing you and Hotch to laugh. This was much better. Guiding the car into a parking space Morgan shakes his head at you and you smile innocently back at him.   
“Let’s get some food!” You say unbuckling and sliding to the door.   
“You know Hotch.” Morgan says lowly, “I could just drive away now.”   
“I heard that!” Hotch chuckles then climbs out of the SUV followed by Morgan. The three of you make your way into the diner. You keep the conversation flowing and the three of you talk and laugh through the meal. Oh yes, this was exactly what you were hoping for when you left New York City. Thank god they had you, you smile taking another bite of you French toast. And thank god you had them.


	7. Escape Plan Alpha

“Hotch looks more pissed that usual doesn’t he?” You mutter to Reid whose at the desk next to you. “Do you think someone is in trouble?”  
“You do something wrong sweet thing?” Morgan teases and shoot him a look.   
“No. I just hate that look.” You sigh, “Nothing good ever comes from that look.” Hotch hangs up the phone, rubs his eyes then stands.   
“Here he comes. Act natural.” You mutter then flip open the file on your desk.   
“Bad news.” Hotch says from the balcony in front of his office. “We have to pull an all nighter.” You look up at him horrified.   
“What? Why?” Emily asks sounding as upset as you feel.   
“The director wants everything by Monday and I don’t want to make everyone come in on a Sunday.”  
“Why does he need it Monday? I thought the meeting was next Thursday.” Dave says.   
“It was. It got bumped up because of what is going on in congress right now. The cuts that are being made he wants to make sure that we can get every last dime.”   
“Can we at least order some food?” You ask. “I’m starved.” Both JJ and Reid laugh.   
“Why am I not surprised?” JJ asks sarcastically. “Girl you are a black hole.”   
“Yea yea yea.” You wave her off, you’re already on the site to order pizza. “I’m ordering pizzas. What do we want?” You take down orders for four pizzas, then add a fifth, the eight of you can demolish five pizzas with no problem.   
Four hours later you’re exhausted and ready to bail. You rub your tired eyes, you’re getting to the point where your emotions are extreme. Sort of sad is tragic, irritating is extremely irritating and funny is hilarious.   
“Hey. Hey Reid.” You whisper and he glances up at you. “You wanna get out of here?”  
“What?” He looks up at you dazed.   
“I have an escape plan.” You grin mischievously over at him and he pauses for a second then grins back.  
“Escape plan Alpha. We just need spaghetti noodles cooked, ketchup, mustard and a victim.” He says.   
“It’s like you read my mind.” You say with a laugh. You’ll never really use it but it’s always nice to have an escape plan. The two of you get back to work after sharing one more little smile. You love your coworkers.


	8. Rescue

It was so loud. You were not expecting it to be that loud. Then again the shot came from right next to your head. Jake was using you as a human shield, while shooting at the FBI. You’d been so relieved when you saw them come into the basement but now you were just terrified all over again.   
“Let her go now and we can work something out!” One of the agents calls.   
“I’m going to rot in jail for this!” Jake screams his arm tightening around your throat.   
“No, you won’t.” The blonde woman says, “If you cooperate we can tell the prosecutor you weren’t a cold blooded killer.” He presses the muzzle of the gun to your head and you close your eyes.   
“Marie.” One of the voices says, your eyes snap open. “Look at me.” He says softly, “Look at me.” He’s got deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. He parts his lips and takes a deep breath, you mimic him sucking in air.   
“Her name is Sarah!” Jake screams pulling you tighter to him.   
“No Jake.” The blonde girl says calmly. “Her name is Marie. Look at her. That’s not Sarah.” He looks down at you, moving you slightly away from him and there’s another gunshot. You flinch then find that not only are you fine but Jake has fallen away from you. You drop to your knees, it’s okay. It’s finally over.   
“Marie?” The man says softly, he’s kneeling down next to you and his voice is soft. “Can you walk?” You nod, not trusting your voice. “I’m going to help you up okay?” He reaches a hand down to you and you take it. “My name is Aaron Hotchner. I’m with the FBI. You’re safe now okay.” You nod again, you can’t quite get your voice to work.   
“Hotch.” A man’s voice startles you and your fingers involuntarily grasp at the shirt of Agent Hotchner.   
“It’s okay. He’s another Agent.” Agent Hotchner’s voice is calm, he doesn’t try to remove his shirt from your grasp.   
“We found something you should see.” He glances at you, “Its probably a good idea for her to stay here.”   
“Maria, I’m going to leave you here with Dr. Reid. You’ll be perfectly safe.” He doesn’t hand you off to the dark skinned man who had startled you. Instead he ushers you over to the tall skinny Agent who apparently is also a doctor.   
“Hi. I’m Dr. Reid. Do you want to go upstairs?” You nod your head, words still seem to be escaping you. “Can you tell me your name?” Your mouth gapes open but the words won’t come out. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.” He leads you up the stairs and to the front of your prison. You glance back at it and see what everyone else would have. A cute two story green house with four stone steps going up to the white front door. A big bay window that juts out to the left of the front door, two windows on the second floor and a third in the attic. It would have been a cute house if you didn’t know what kind of monster lived inside. Your ears are still ringing from the gunshot, he would have killed you, you had no doubt about that.   
“How are you doing?” Agent Hotchner says coming out of the house.   
“I’m okay.” You whisper and he looks pleased that he was able to get a response out of you.   
“The EMT’s are here to take you to the hospital.”  
“Okay.” He leads you over to the ambulance and helps you in. “Thank you.” You murmur giving his hand a gentle squeeze then sit down on the gurney. He gives you a small smile then shuts the door. You’d never see them again but you’d never forget them. They’d saved your life and there was nothing you could do to thank them for that.


	9. You're so Tiny

At 5'3" you were easily the shortest person on the team. Morgan, Hotch, and Reid easily towered above you. You might be little but you were a force to be reckoned with, so much so that the team often called you Hurricane.  
You slipped through the tiny gap in the fencing that only you could fit through and kept moving while the rest of the team went around the building to find another way in. Hotch didn’t like it but you had this guy pinned down and like hell were you letting him get away.   
You round the corner and see him standing at the end of the hallway. He sees you and laughs.   
“You? You’re an Agent?”  
“Put your hands up.”  
“You’re tiny.”  
“Hands up.” You snap again slowly moving closer. He’s right. Compared to him you’re tiny. He stands probably 6'4" and has to weigh 250 easy. “I don’t want to have to shoot you.” He laughs then lunges at you knocking the gun away from you. “Where’s that backup?” You ask dodging a blow from him. He may be quick but you’re faster. You land two solid punches before he catches you and pins you against the wall by your throat. Your feet scraping the ground. You push your legs off of the wall and kick him in the hip causing him to loosen his grip enough for you to suck in a breath of air. He punches you then and you try to break his grip when suddenly there’s a gun shot and you watch as the UnSub’s eyes unfocus and his body goes slack. You drop to the floor and feel your ankle pop, damn it. Morgan checks on the UnSub as Hotch hurries toward you.   
“You okay?” He reaches down a hand for you and you take it trying not to show you’re in pain because you know what’s coming next. “I told you this was a bad idea.”  
“I know. I know.”  
“You okay Hurricane?” Morgan asks from his place by the UnSub. You’re almost positive he’s dead.   
“Yea. He dead?”  
“Yup.” Morgan confirms.   
“Damn it.” You growl then go to take a step when the pain rips through you. “Shit!” You yelp as you crumble off of your injured ankle. Hotch catches you before you hit the floor.   
“What’s wrong?” He asks his voice tight.  
“My ankle.” You growl out.  
“Alright,” Hotch scoops you up, bridal style and starts out of the room. “I’m taking little miss Hurricane to the hospital.”  
“Sounds good.” Morgan responds calling in the dead serial killer.   
“Don’t I get a say in this?”  
“No.” He’s short with you which means he’s pissed. He carries you around the building not saying a word.   
“Hotch?”  
“What?”  
“Why are you mad at me?” He stops dead in his tracks and looks down at you.  
“I’m not mad at you.”  
“Then what is it? I know something is wrong.”  
“You really scared me.” Uh, wait what? “I know we joke about you being a force of nature, a hurricane but you’re small. I wouldn’t have taken that guy on and you’re tiny compared to me.”  
“But I’m okay.”  
“Because we got there in time.”  
“I’m sorry Hotch.” You whisper wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.”  
“Yea, thanks for that.”  
“Anytime.”


	10. Jamaica

You look out over the small town. It’s cold, you’re tired but you have a nice view from the top of the high church building. It was the perfect vantage point for the whole city. The entire team is camped out up here. JJ has sandwiched herself between Reid and Rossi each of them with a blanket. Morgan has on two hats and is covered with a thick blanket and you’re nestled between Hotch’s legs a blanket around his back and another over your fronts cocooning the two of you together.  
“Are we sure he’s going to show tonight?” You ask willing your teeth not to chatter.   
“It fits the profile.” Reid says, his voice muffled by his scarf.   
“Baby do you think we’d be up here if he wasn’t going to show?”  
“Honestly Morgan. Save the sass.” You say tiredly. “It’s cold. I’m tired. I don’t need it.”  
“You’re not the only one whose cold!” He hisses back.   
“You’re lucky I’m so warm and tired, otherwise I might just shove you off the roof.”   
“Like you could move me. I’m a mountain baby.” You roll your eyes and burrow closer down into Hotch.   
“Leave him alone.” Hotch whispers into your ear.  
“He started it.” You grumble and Hotch laughs softly. The rest of the team looks over startled, Hotch isn’t typically the most relaxed on cases.   
“What’s so funny Hotch?” JJ asks.   
“Nothing. These two.”  
“Glad we’re entertaining Hotch.” Morgan grumbles.   
“Seriously.” You agree.   
“I have visual!” Rossi interrupts looking through his binoculars.   
“Let’s move. Dave keep us informed.” The rest of you rush down the steeple tower and back out into the freezing air. You’re gonna catch this guy. Then you’re going to take a vacation, Jamaica sounds nice.


	11. Our Newbie

“Let’s go in.” You whisper to Morgan. You can hear the UnSub crashing around.   
“Get behind me.” You shoot him a look and do what he says. He pops open the door and slides into the building, you’re hot on his heels. Ten minutes and more than a few gunshots later the UnSub is dead and you’re bleeding from Hotch tackling you out of the way of the gunfire.   
“Are you okay?” He asks from on top of you. You raise an eyebrow at him and he pushes himself off of you.   
“I’m okay, I’ve got a cut on my arm but I should be fine.” He reaches a hand down to you and pulls you to your feet.   
“Let’s get outside.” He says looping an arm around your shoulders.   
“I’m fine Hotch.”  
“Yea I know.” He says as JJ comes hurrying over.   
“What happened?” She asks seeing the blood on your arm.   
“Someone,” you nod over at Hotch, “Got a little too protective.” She chuckles and leads you over to the ambulance.   
“You’re okay though right?” She asks nudging you gently.   
“I’m fine JJ.” She looks at you skeptically, “I swear. I’m fine.”   
“You know, we don’t try to patronize you or anything, we just worry. You’re new. You don’t have a lot of experience. We just want you to be safe.”  
“Well I’ll never get better if you guys don’t give me a little leash here.”   
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
“I know it’s not unintentional, it’s just hard.” You sigh softly, “I want you guys to trust me.”  
“We do. This is new territory for us you know, we don’t usually have such a, young Agent with us.”  
“I’m capable. I scored highest in my class.”   
“I know.” JJ soothes. “I’m sorry.”   
“Oh poor little Agent got hurt huh.” One of the cops snickers. Before you can get a word out. Rossi pins him against the ambulance, and your eyebrows raise. Rossi doesn’t usually get hands on, that’s more Morgan’s thing.   
“Apologize.”  
“For what? She got hurt, like a rookie.”  
“Yea, but she’s our rookie and she went into that building to catch a serial killer when you didn’t.”  
“Sorry.” He mumbles as you pull Rossi away. You loop your arm through his and laugh softly.   
“Not you too Dave.”  
“Sorry mi bella. I can’t help myself.” He chuckles and gives your hand a squeeze. “You’re our newbie. We’re the only ones who get to talk shit about you.” You laugh again.   
“What he said.” Reid chimes in from your other side.   
“Good to know.” You say with a smile, “I love you guys.”


	12. One of Those Girls

No one noticed. Mostly because you made sure no one would. Nick always made sure to hit you in places no one would see, at least not until long after the marks were gone. You were usually more careful, but it was hot and you didn’t want to wear the long sleeve in a building that’s AC wasn’t working. You sigh and pull your hair up off of your neck and put it into a high ponytail.   
“Hey what happened here?” Hotch asks touching just above your tank top between your shoulder blades. You jump slightly at the contact, even though his finger is soft against the bruise.   
“Oh,” you give a forced chuckle, “It’s from sparring. My partner and I got a little carried away.” You lie keeping your attention on the paperwork in front of you.   
“Who was your partner?” He asks sounding angry.   
“Why?”  
“That’s not okay.” You turn toward him and give him a bright smile.   
“Hotch I’m fine.”  
“Okay.” He says gruffly, and you’re not sure that he’s convinced that you’re actually okay.   
You keep catching him looking at you from his office all day. Like he’s checking up on you, and it’s putting you on edge. It’s only when Rossi comes down and gently touches your arm that you realize that they know. The thought terrifies you.   
“Hey come to Hotch’s office with me.” He says softly and you balk.   
“I’m really busy Dave.”  
“This isn’t up for discussion.” He says and you sigh then head to Hotch’s office, Dave following closely behind you.   
“What’s going on?” You ask dropping down on the couch in Hotch’s office. This is the couch you sleep on when you’re unable to go home. Dave shuts the door then leans against it with a soft sigh.   
“Is Nick hitting you?” Hotch asks cutting directly to the chase and your mouth drops open. Both profilers study you and you drop your head into your hands, this isn’t happening.   
“How long?” Rossi asks.   
“A few months.” You admit. They know, it’s no use hiding it now.  
“Why didn’t you come to us?” Hotch asks quietly, the hurt evident in his voice.   
“It’s not something I’m proud of.”  
“But it’s us.” Rossi protests, “You can tell us anything.”   
“It’s not that simple.” You say, the tears slipping down your cheeks. Hotch seems to realize that you’re crying before Rossi does. He stands from his desk then sinks down onto the couch next to you.   
“Tell us.” He mutters wrapping a strong arm around your shoulders.   
“It’s not that often. And it’s usually my fault, sometimes I don’t communicate well and he gets worried. He’s scared that something is going to happen to me when I’m gone so he gets stressed and angry when I don’t communicate.” You explain and you’re pretty sure Rossi growls.   
“None of this is your fault.” He tells you sounding angry. “He doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t love you.”  
“He-he oh god.” You sputter before bursting into tears. How could you have been so stupid? You feel Rossi sit on your other side and he passes you the hanky he keeps in his pocket. They just let you cry for a few minutes. Hotch holding you closely and Rossi holding your hand.   
“How can we help?” Hotch asks.   
“Can you bring me home?” He tenses next to you before you can explain. “I need to get some things and if I go alone he’s not going to let me leave without a fight.” Hotch relaxes and nods.   
“You can stay at my house.” Rossi says gently, “For as long as you need.”  
“Thank you. Both of you.”  
“Let’s go get your stuff.” Hotch says giving you a gentle squeeze before letting you go.   
The two men keep close to you as you pack up your things. Nick comes home halfway through and is just as furious as you expected him to be. What you didn’t expect was the ferocity that your two friends would defend you with. When Nick takes a swing at Hotch it only takes two hits for Nick to be on the floor and under arrest for assaulting a Federal Agent. Hotch lets Rossi escort him to jail and he brings you to Rossi’s.   
“Why didn’t you bring Nick to jail?” You ask as Hotch punches in the gate code.   
“I was too pissed.”  
“Oh. Thank you Hotch. For everything today. I never thought I’d be one of those girls who needed to be rescued but I’m thankful you and Dave had my back.”  
“We’ve always got you. Always.” He says pressing a gentle kiss to your temple.   
“Thank you Hotch.” You whisper, “Thank you.”


	13. Under Pressure

Days like this were hard. The cases that remind you of him, of the man who’d stalked you. He’d sent you photos. Too many to count, of you and of himself, just never his face. You got photos every week for three years and then they’d just stopped. You’d thought that he’d died to be honest, or maybe you’d just hoped he had. Then he’d broken into your house. Cornered you.   
“Aren’t you happy to see me?” He’d purred into your ear before you’d snapped your head back breaking his nose.   
“I thought you were dead.” You told him, hoping to rattle him. You needed to be able to defend yourself until your team could get to your house.   
“Did you mourn?” He asked the knife gleaming in his hand.   
“No.” You’d sneered, “I celebrated.” He’d lunged at you then, the knife catching your arm. It had scarred, but you’d fended him off until Hotch put three bullets into him from your front door.   
But it was just cases like this, that brought you back to that fateful night. You look at the pictures again and shudder, just slightly but it’s enough to get the attention of Morgan.   
“You alright sweetness?”   
“I’m fine.” You lie but he sees your hands shake.   
“You’re not.”  
“Morgan please. I’m fine.” You whisper and he leaves it at that. The next person who notices that something is wrong is JJ. She places a soft hand on your shoulder and you nearly jump out of your skin.   
“Woah. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Is it-”  
“JJ don’t. Don’t.” You say shrugging her off. You leave the room then and take slow deep calming breaths, it’s not working. Pushing the door of one of the bathrooms open you lean against it and close your eyes. There’s a gentle tap on the door and Rossi’s voice comes from the other side.   
“What can I do kiddo?”   
“Nothing Rossi! Leave me alone!” You snap. You hear him talking to Spencer and thankfully both men leave. You draw in a shaky breath as you sink to the floor, you slide under the counter and bury your face in your hands. The silence is doing you some good, helping you focus on not only your breathing but also your heartbeat.   
The door slowly creaks open and just when you’re about to tell the person coming in that this bathroom is occupied Hotch’s face comes into view. He doesn’t say anything, just joins you under the counter. Hotch doesn’t even look at you, he just places his hand, palm up, on the floor next to you. It takes you a minute but you slowly reach a hand out and trace a finger along his palm and fingers. He stays quiet for a while longer.   
“I know this case has been hard for you.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.” His fingers twitch as you continue to draw along them. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?”  
“No.”  
“You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”  
“I know.” You press your palm to his and intertwine your fingers, he’s so firm, so strong and steady. “I can do this Hotch.”  
“I know.” You sit in silence for a while longer before Hotch’s phone chirps. “Shall we?” He asks quietly.   
“I suppose.” He slides out from under the counter and reaches a hand down for you. You take it then he pulls you to your feet before wrapping you in a tight hug. He presses a quick kiss to your temple and you take a deep breath. “Thanks Hotch.” You whisper.   
“Any time. Now let’s go get this bastard.” He tells you and you laugh softly.   
Let’s go get him indeed.


End file.
